


Flurries of Fascination

by kanames_harisen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlets, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanames_harisen/pseuds/kanames_harisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, little girl, you can't just accuse a guy of being insincere and not expect a reaction."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> {A trio of short stories for written deviantart's Tahnorra Weekend December 2012}
> 
> Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon. I am merely playing in the sandbox they have created.  
> I am most definitely not receiving any monetary compensation for my child's play.

Korra rarely gets taken by surprise. It is more in Korra's nature to be the one surprising others, both those of her inner circle and the whole of the outer world. She is not one to follow tradition merely for tradition's sake, nor is she one to let others dictate her path. Korra forges ahead on her own ideals. The girl, avatar or not, is spontaneous and reckless, often getting herself, and others by proxy, into a great variety of wonderful adventures and embarrassing mishaps. And the bender learns from her mistakes, the incidents which she chooses to categorize as such, so that she can avoid future pitfalls; she has an extensive library from which to pull from.

So when she finds herself, back against the wall of the decorative entryway with long, lean limbs boxing her in, brushing their fabric coverings over her bare shoulders, Korra is frustrated. The girl is trying to escape, not just her current man-made hindrance, but the party, the people, the questions, _him_. She needs some air because she can see - she sees _everything_ \- and he can't. He is with Korra, is supposed to be with Korra, but he's looking at _her_ instead. And she can't do this. She can't hang on his arm all night pretending to be the lady that she isn't, swallowing her self to be more like _her_. Korra wants to run, and keep running, because this isn't an enemy she can defeat with her bending. But instead, she's been caught.

"What's the rush, Uhvatar?" He breathes into her ear, leaning close. "Running away?"

Korra's eyes widen, shocked that she's been read so quickly, before settling into something akin to defiance. "Let me go, Tahno."

"I don't think so," he drawls out slowly, emphasising each word with care. "I've watched the three of you dance around all night. I must say, it seems that you've gotten the short end of the stick."

"What's it to you?" The girl huffs, wanting nothing more than to punch that smirk off of his pretty-boy face. But she won't. Because even though he is irritating as hell, he's the only one who has understood, the only one she has been able to really talk to lately. After all, he sees that mask in his nightmares too.

"Why, Korra, you wound me." His face contorts into a semblance of hurt, but it's just a feint because this is a part of the game they have started to play. "I was under the impression that we were friends."

She relaxes, just a bit, because the banter is familiar and she can play this role. "Yeah, well, friends don't trap friends against cold walls, Tahno."

"Don't worry, I'll let you return the favor later." The girl rolls her eyes at his comment, so he steps forward, resting against the wall with his elbows rather than his hands. "Oh, I know you've thought about it."

"Tahno!" Her voice comes out little more than a frantic squeak. "Stop it! He's looking over here."

"I know." Her purrs into neck, looking up at her from a devilish angle as he fixes the thin strip of her dress that has fallen off of her shoulder. "Look up, Uhvatar."

"What?" Korra starts to question, but is cut off by soft lips covering her own. She freezes, too shocked at first to react. But his lips are warm and inviting, so she melts, little by little, until somehow she's the one that has stuck her tongue in his mouth and he has pulled her off the wall and into his arms.

"Mistletoe," he comments when they are done, thoroughly pleased with himself. "How much do you know about the tradition?"

"Just that if a guy catches a girl under it, she's obligated to kiss him." She wrinkles her nose, curious, and feeling just a bit guilty about the situation. She pushes the feeling down, preferring the pleasant tingle of excitement instead, and reminds herself that their current intimacy is merely for tradition's sake. "Is there more to it?"

"Actually," he reaches up to harvest one of the small white berries from the bouquet above them, "the tradition was started as a way for gentlemen to compete for the affections of a woman, without resorting to the duels that had previously been in fashion. No doubt a non-bender came up with the idea." Tahno pauses, checking to see that his rival is still otherwise occupied. He has seen them, Tahno is certain, but Mako is not making his way over as of yet. "Each branch of mistletoe has only a certain number of kisses it can grant. Tradition states that every man is supposed to give a berry to the girl he kisses. When the plant is out of berries, well, you're out of luck."

"I see. But why mistletoe? Isn't it kind of hard to find?" Korra queries.

"Some earthbending tribes believe the plant has medicinal properties," Tahno explains, placing the berry he has plucked into Korra's hand, "Namely fertility. So when you give a girl your berry... well, I think you catch the drift."

Korra's cheeks go a beautiful, blushing red and she manages to stutter, "And...And if the girl accepts?"

"When you finally leave that jerkbender, be sure to find me." Tahno turns to retreat, sending her boyfriend a mocking smirk and putting an arm around her neck. "I'll finish the story then."

Korra watches him exit before looking back into the room. The party is still going full swing and her boyfriend's eyes are on someone else again, so she leaves too. Out in the snow-dusted streets, her eyes drift back down to her palm. Realization comes upon her, swift and strong as the north wind. She is Korra and Korra doesn't do tradition for tradition's sake. She clenches her fists and runs to catch up.


	2. Crossover

"You have got to be kidding me!" The exclamation rang loud and clear through the modest apartment despite the fact that the voice, emitted from a decidedly unhappy female, was hindered by a closed door.

"Having difficulties in there?" A man chuckled from his post outside the bedroom, waiting for his counterpart to emerge.

"As if you wouldn't know!" Muffled noises, various poundings and scrapings, punctuated the woman's frustrated reply.

Once a year, on the anniversary of Avatar Aang's triumph over The Blind Bandit, Republic City would celebrate the origins of their most beloved pastime. Pro-bending had become multicultural phenomenon, built upon the foundation laid by the _Earth Rumble_ matches, which, after Fire Lord Ozai was defeated, had expanded to include benders from all walks of life. Over the decades, the battles were refined and given structure, bit by bit, until they became a recognised sport. The festival was an important part of the history of the city, a remembrance for the benders who overcame their own prejudices for the sake of friendly competition.

The day would start with a parade in which the current pro-bending teams, and sometimes their fan clubs, would drive through main street greeting the public who came out to see them. The satomobiles would be decorated with streams of brightly colored paper flowers while their occupants smiled and waved and held up large posters with clever sayings. The more popular teams, those with the most money coming in from sponsors, had trailers behind their vehicles that boasted large and intricate adornments. Prizes were given out for best in class in various categories.

In the afternoon there would be exhibition matches, allowing minor league teams to gain exposure and the chance to move up in the ranks. The public turned out in droves for these competitions, some for the free entertainment, but most came in hopes of seeing which team would become the next big sensation.

The evening culminated in a costume ball and it was the most anticipated event of the year for the die-hard fans. They would dance the night away, dressed as their favorite player or mascot, while admiring, or conversely, mocking the attire of others in attendance. Many would spend the entire year preparing for it, lovingly stitching even the most minute of details as they paid homage to their champions.

"I have no idea what you're complaining about." Mischief sparkled in his grey eyes and mirth played with his lips. "I purchased the costume you requested."

"So what? Did you mix up the sizes?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"It doesn't fit right, you stupid hairbender!" The woman roared. There were more noises, the rustling of fabric and heavy breathing, then the room went silent, briefly, before a fresh batch of verbal explosions spewed forth. "AHHH! Did you even look at the tags? You got me a _freaking_ kids' costume!"

"Get over yourself, Uhvatar. It can't be that bad."

" _Tahno_." The bender's voice was laced with exasperation. "If you did this on purpose..."

"Stop your whining and let me see."

"No." The response came quickly, with no room for debate.

"I am not above breaking down the door." The man threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Just try me, little girl."

Frustrated stomping sounded through the wooden floors before the door creaked open, just wide enough for the girl to peek out. "Fine. But if you laugh, so help me, I will earthbend you into next week."

Tahno sidled a bit closer to the room, bending down so his head was at the same elevation as Korra, nose to nose through the gap left by the unlocked door. "I'm willing to take my chances."

The avatar slowly walked out of her place of safety, with her shoulders slumped and tense and her head down. Korra's hands were clasped in front of her, as she nervously wiggled her thumbs, and one foot fidgeted, intent on drawing patterns on the floor with her toes. All in all, she looked exceedingly uncomfortable.

"For La's sake, Korra, stand up straight." The waterbender sighed and examined his nails, pretending to be bored with the situation. "Earthbenders do not slouch. As the avatar, I would have thought that you would be aware of that. Though, I suppose that might be asking a little much of you."

"Why you little..."

"Yes, that's much better." Tahno circled the woman, hand on his chin, examining the results of his verbal goading. Korra's posture had immediately straightened up as she bristled, placing her hands on her hips as she prepared to give him a piece of her mind. Recognizing his manipulation, she was at a loss for words and stood there, mouth gaping, as he surveyed her state of dress.

The dark green shorts, which should have extended to her knees, stretched beautifully over her waist and hips, but left the whole expanse of her lovely bronze legs out on display. The matching undershirt, intended to be be loose-fitting and lengthy, clung to Korra's torso and lacked the material to cover her naval. A pale yellow tunic, light and sleeveless with a high straight collar, covered the majority of her back and stomach, but the split style of the garment exposed much of the toned sides of her abdomen. The wide, dark belt accentuated the small of her waist, bringing much attention to the fullness of her curves. Green gauntlets and footless boots, accompanied by a black-haired wig, styled with a coordinating headdress, rounded off the woman's outfit. The man's eyes raked over her body, taking in all the minute details. Korra blushed under the scrutiny.

"You make a terrible Toph Beifong." Tahno teased as he brushed his fingers under her tunic, hands settling on the curve of her hips before her drew her close. "I think you better stay here, Uhvatar. We wouldn't want you embarrassing yourself at the dance, now would we?"

"Look who's talking, pretty boy." Korra shoved a pointed finger into the waterbender's bare chest. "I can't even tell who the hell you're supposed to be!"

"Seriously?" Tahno asked, one eyebrow raised in mild astonishment. "I'm The Boulder. Obviously."

"Well, you make a terrible Boulder."

" _The_ Boulder." He corrected.

"Whatever. The point is that your costume is as bad as my costume." Korra tilted her head, lost in thought for a moment. "And somehow, you're showing off way more skin than me."

"When you're as attractive as I am, covering up is a crime."

"Arrgh! You are so full of yourself!" She gave his hair a quick, playful tug.

"You find my confidence attractive." Tahno smirked into her neck before planting his lips under her jaw. "Admit it."

"Are we going to the stupid party," Korra's attempted misdirection was belied by a soft moan, "Or not?"

"I had a more _private_ celebration in mind." His hands travelled from her hips, slowly working their way to her back.

"You don't say." Korra's limbs wrapped around his neck, entangling them further.

"I thought we could re-enact the famous battle between the two." His brows raised suggestively.

"You know, Toph dominated that battle." The woman quipped, her eyes aglow with an unspoken challenge.

"The Boulder is counting on it." Tahno teased as his slender fingers slid down her backside, each hand full with a plump cheek. He lifted her onto his lithe frame and carried her to his bed.

Their arena of crisp linens and down pillows saw The Blind Bandit triumph over The Boulder again and again.


	3. Winter Wonderland

Korra's first venture with love did not go as smoothly as she expected. The girl's attraction to her teammate, the handsome, brooding firebender, had been instantaneous, and was built heavily upon first impressions. He did not reciprocate until Korra, with her impulsiveness and stubbornness and temper, presented him with a challenge that he could not turn down; their verbal sparring was much to his satisfaction. The man feigned innocence, though, as another already had claim to his affections. Mako did not remove the facade until the danger of Korra's position, the _avatar's_ position, stirred up his protective nature. But to accept each other, to build upon their mutual feelings, they had to trample down the affections of another. Their foundation wasn't enough that it could sustain the weight of that guilt; it wove discontent through every touch, every kiss, and every moment that they spent together. Their split was amicable, as mutual as their love. The girl walked around the frozen solace of the park, empty and forgotten due to the Main Street festivities, and resolved that next time would be different. She would allow her love to slowly grow, built piece by piece upon the small actions that _really_ _mean_ _something_ , rather than the fleeting rush of chemistry. Korra would find someone who was free to be hers alone.

Tahno had never been in love before. Sure, he had been in relationships with women. But they were merely a means to an end, a way to release tension when the pressures of life, of pro-bending, started to overwhelm. What he had experienced of love was only that which was carnal in nature. That was not to say that Tahno treated women badly though. It was quite the contrary. The man was very upfront about his liaisons and would not bed any woman that he suspected had underlying feelings for him. The bender preferred to play only with those who knew all the rules. Lately though, the game had become unsatisfying. It was no longer the release it had once been. Each new rendezvous left him feeling more hollow, more alone. The man reclined on the icy bench, the bitter cold nipping at his extremities, and watched the snow come down. He briefly wondered that if he could gather enough of the flakes, each one beautiful and intricate and unique, if they would fill the hole inside him. He brushed the idea aside with a shake of his head, dislodging the powder that accumulated there. Tahno stood, reaching for the warmth of his pockets, and retreated from the bench. He strolled lazily through the winding, white dusted paths and tried to remember the last time he felt anything other than empty. The man couldn't locate a single memory, so he decided that this year would be different. If the fates, or the gods or coincidence or whatever, would just send someone his way, this time he would hold on. This time he would open his heart. Tahno would throw away anything, rid himself of whatever was required, to have someone to help him fill this gnawing void.

The girl was lost in thought, regret and resolutions tumbling about inside her, and decidedly distracted as she made her way through the ambling trails. Her eyes were on her feet, rather than ahead, so she was quite unaware of the impending collision. The man, for his part, had his eyes on the sky, looking for a sign, and so was greatly surprised to find he was no longer alone. The impact of their paths converging sent Korra backwards, tripping over her own feet and landing soundly on her rump. Through her grumbling and cursing, Tahno lent her his hand. And even when she had been righted, he did not let go. Instead, Tahno further entangled her, his slender fingers wrapping in between her calloused ones, and slid both into his jacket pocket. The avatar's eyes widened, taken aback by his actions, but she did not complain. Instead, Korra allowed him to lead her away.

The couple stopped on the small stone bridge over-looking the plaza, still hand in hand. Everything was sprinkled with frosty pale dust or lace-patterned frost and the holiday lights from the nearby businesses and homes reflected on the surface. At the stroke of midnight, the air came alive with the sound of ringing bells as the people welcomed in the new year. Some distance away, near the city center, the celebration was in full swing and sounds of the cheers and singing floated on the wind.

"Korra," the man whispered in her ear, gently, carefully, as to not break the spell that they had been under. "You have my permission to hit me."

Tahno gave her no time to respond, but pulled the girl in close and warmly, _tenderly_ , he kissed her. Korra's hesitance hummed through her body, but she did not back away. His free hand lightly danced up her back to settle behind her head, holding her against him. And as he deepened the kiss, she relaxed into it and something came to his recollection. It was her, Korra, as her spirit had flowed inside him, returning to him what he had thought lost forever, the bending that only a complete avatar could restore. And in this memory was the warmth that he had been missing. The emotion elicited by this revelation overwhelmed him. He clung to her, his heart thundering with new vigor, and rested his head on hers.

"What the hell, Tahno?" The girl punched his shoulder, but there was little force behind it. "You got to warn a girl before you do something like that."

"Sorry," he muttered into her hair. Tahno felt her swipe at her cheek and he felt like a heel. _Crap_. "What are you crying for? It was just a kiss."

Korra sputtered. "It... It... _That_ wasn't just _a kiss_. You can't just go and kiss girls out of nowhere all intense like that. Like they're... like they're _freaking_ _precious_ or something and not expect a reaction!"

"Well, Uhvatar, maybe you are." Tahno's hand lifted her chin, directing her eyes to his.

"Whatever," the girl scoffed and turned away. "You probably kiss everyone like that."

The man bristled, voice suddenly fierce. "I have never kissed anyone like that before." Korra stilled and stared at him in incredulous wonder. When she continued to stare, going beyond what could be considered normal reaction, he barked in frustration. "What?"

"You're crying too."

Tahno raised his hand to his cheek, surprised by the wetness he found there, and rubbed the saline between his fingertips. "Well, little girl, you can't just accuse a guy of being insincere and not expect a reaction."

Korra doubled over, suddenly filled with mirth, and the tension was broken. She pulled on him, her hand still safely tucked with in his own, and started to lead him away. "I'm sorry," she barely managed to get out before a fresh batch of laughter rolled through her chest. "Come on. Let's get some noodles. Narook's got a New Year's special going on."

"Your treat?"

"No way! You kissed me _and_ made me cry." The avatar exclaimed. "But if you're buying, I might find it in my heart to forgive you."

"Fine." Tahno did his best to look put out. "Hey Korra?"

"Yeah?"

The man squeezed her hand. "Happy New Year."

The girl squeezed back. "You too, Tahno."

_This time, it would be different._


End file.
